Western Craftian Legislative Assembly
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Western Craftian Legislative Assembly' 西克拉夫地亚州立法议会 ' ''Xī Kèlāfūdìyà Zhōu Lìfǎ Yìhuì ' '''Dewan Perwakilan Rakyat Kraftia Barat' |- | colspan="2" |- ! colspan="4" style="background-color:#EDEDED; color:#000000;" |Type |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Type | width="60%" align="left"|Unicameral house of the Parliament of Western Craftia |- ! colspan="4" style="background-color:#EDEDED; color:#000000;" |Leadership |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Speaker | width="60%" align="left"|Sam Tay, NUP Since 9 October 2069 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Premier | width="60%" align="left"|Violet Zhang, NUP Since 19 September 2070 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Leader of the Opposition | width="60%" align="left"|Jenn Fung, CCP Since 9 October 2069 |- ! colspan="4" style="background-color:#EDEDED; color:#000000;" |Structure |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Seats | width="60%" align="left"|45 |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Political groups | width="60%" align="left"|'Government (21):' }| } | }} United (13) }| } | }} Liberal (8) Supported by (2): }| } | }} Greens (2) Opposition (22): }| } | }} Conservative (14) }| } | }} Reform (2) }| } | }} Mojang (2) }| } | }} WC Independence (1) }| } | }} Liberal Democrats (1) }| } | }} Republican (1) }| } | }} Socialist (1) |- ! colspan="4" style="background-color:#EDEDED; color:#000000;" |Elections |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Voting system | width="60%" align="left"|Proportional representation |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Last election | width="60%" align="left"|22 October 2072 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Next election | width="60%" align="left"|2075 |} The Western Craftian Legislative Assembly is the sole house (chamber) of the Parliament of Western Craftia. The term in office of members of the Legislative Assembly is a maximum of three years from the date of the first sitting, but may be abridged if an early election is called or if Parliament is dissolved (but this has never occurred due to convention). The present Parliament is the 24th State Parliament of Western Craftia. The most recent state election was held on 22 October 2072. The National United Party won 13 seats, one less than the Craftian Conservative Party. However, the NUP was able to form a coalition government with the Liberal Party of Craftia, which had 8 seats, with the support of the Craftian Greens (2 seats), and the Conservatives formed the Official Opposition. The other opposition parties include the Craftian Reform Party (2 seats), Mojang Democratic Party (2 seats), Western Craftian Independence Party (1 seat), Liberal Democrats (1 seat), Republican Party of Craftia (1 seat) and the Socialist Party of Craftia (1 seat). The Western Craftian Legislative Assembly has the largest number of parliamentary parties of any Craftian legislature, with ten represented. Distribution of seats Current } | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | National United Party | 13 | 28.9% | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | Liberal Party of Craftia | 8 | 17.8% | | | | | | | | |- | Craftian Reform Party | 2 | 4.4% | | |- | Craftian Greens | 2 | 4.4% | | |- | Mojang Democratic Party | 2 | 4.4% | | |- | Western Craftian Independence Party | 1 | 2.2% | |- | Liberal Democrats | 1 | 2.2% | |- | Republican Party of Craftia | 1 | 2.2% | |- | Socialist Party of Craftia | 1 | 2.2% | |}